They Say,Long Live the King!
by TotallyUnlitteralProductions
Summary: In fourteenth-century medieval Europe, six royal children live. The Prince of Fire is Ron Weasley. The Princess of Earth is Hermione Granger. The Prince of Light is Harry Potter. The Prince of Dark is Draco Malfoy. The Princess of Water is Pansy Parkinson. The Prince of Air is Blaise Zabini. When their parents all betroth them, and their lives smash together, What-oh dear. Songfic
1. Dark and Earth

**They Say "Long live the king!" (Chapter 1)**

**Me no own HP. Yay J.K.R for owning such a wonderful right. AU. Possible OOC. I'll try to be IC. Okay. Sry. Bye. Read my fanfic and continue on.**

**In the Dark Kingdom...**

Prince Draco was reading quietly in the study. He was particularly engrossed in this book, so much his servants just brought him lunch instead of tapping him and telling him to go to lunch. His parents were out attending to matters elsewhere anyway, why should they care?

"Your Majesty," A maid called.

Draco sighed,"Yes?" He asked, taking out his bookmark and sticking it inside his book. He shut the novel and looked at her.

"We just received word that your parents have returned, and would like to speak to you. They claim it's urgent," She said.

"Expressions?" He asked her as he found the books shelf and let it float up to it's fellows.

"Your father was unreadable, but your mother was beaming with joy," She claimed.

_"FINALLY. Something good. I've had it with depressing reports,"_ He thought to himself as he bowed and thanked the maid.

He hurried to the front staircase, and skipped a few steps.

"Be careful sweetheart you may get hurt!" Queen Narcissa said with worry.

Draco hit the bottom of the floor and checked himself over jokingly. "I look okay, I feel okay...I must be okay," He said and smiled at his mother.

"You always scare the devil out of us though," Lucius said. His voice was as cold as what their kingdom was, dark. Draco didn't mind the fact that they lived in a secluded valley, more work for the enemies.

"We come with excellent news," Narcissa beamed, and she seemed to hardly be able to contain herself.

"As so I've heard," Draco smirked. His eyes quickly darted to the clock, which read 5:30 p.m.

"We've betrothed you," Lucius said,"To Princess Hermione of the Earth."

Draco's smile faded,"What?"

"Princess Hermione. We were over at the Earth kingdom today, and they told us about Hermione like we told them about you. You two seemed like a perfect match, and even better, remember Princess Pansy of the Water?" Narcissa asked.

"Vaguely, but yes," Draco replied, wondering what the heck did this have to do with him being betrothed to a girl he didn't know.

"She's been betrothed to Prince Ron of the Fire, and us Queens and Kings-" Narcissa said but was cut off.

"Mostly Queens," Lucius added.

"Yes, agreed, but we thought it would be nice to hold a ball in all of your honors, including Prince Harry of the Light and Prince Blaise of the Air's," Narcissa finished.

"Oh-great? But where is this ball being held?" Draco asked and then pleaded in his head,_"Please don't let it be the water kingdom, please don't let it be the water kingdom, please don't let it be the water kingdom!"_

"The Earth Kingdom. There's enough light for the Light Royals, enough Darkness for us, enough wide-open spaces for the Air Royals, enough water for the Water Royals, and it's warm enough for the Fire Royals. And, duh, it's the Earth Kingdom, they shouldn't have a problem," Narcissa explained.

"Uh, sure, I'm gonna go think this through," Draco said and tore up the staircase. He ran down several halls to the tower where he was kept. It was the tallest tower in the palace, and he could see the entire kingdom from here.

_"Bloody perfect,"_ Draco thought.

**MEANWHILE, in the Earth Kingdom...**

Princess Hermione was being fit for a ball gown. It was green and brown, but sparkled.

"So, this ball, what's it for?" She asked her mother, who was making configurations.

"Oh, this ball is in honor of you and your fellow princes and princesses," She said,"And one other thing that involves you."

"Whats that other thing?" She asked. Her maids and mother giggled.

"You've been betrothed to a prince," One of the maids giggled.

"Which one?" Hermione asked in a heartbeat. She hoped it was Prince Ron or Prince Harry, they seemed nicer than Prince Blaise or Prince Draco, and some of the subjects who had once been prisoners of the Dark Kingdom shivered in fear as they talked about the tyrannical prince there. The ones who were prisoners of the Air Kingdom didn't shake or shiver, but they spoke with disgust about the not-the-best-prince-in-the-world-but-he's-okay.

"Prince Draco of the Dark," Her mother said casually, as if it was everyday she told a girl that the worst person she knew about was going to marry her.

"WHAT?" Hermione yelled.

"His parents told us he was smart, respectable, and he wanted to run his kingdom the way that a king should. They claimed that sometimes there were days where they didn't see his face directly, because it was always buried in a book," She said.

"The Dark Kingdom has been known for lying," Hermione said.

"Oh come on, he can't be that bad," She said.

After Hermione's fitting, she ran upstairs and cried.

_"No way am I marrying a git who won't respect me,"_ Hermione thought.

****_I've never seen a diamond in the flesh  
I cut my teeth on wedding rings in the movies  
And I'm not proud of my address  
In the torn up town, no post code envy_

(Lorde's 'Royals' shall be the song in this Songfic! I may go to another song if the storyline needs. Lets hope it doesn't, shall we?)


	2. Fire and Water

**They Say,"Long Live the King!" Chapter 2**

**Okay, disclaimer-I DONT OWN HP. HAPAH? **

**In the Fire Kingdom...**

Ron Weasley was being teased by his older twin brothers...AGAIN.

And by his younger sister...AGAIN.

And they tied him to his bed and left him there..._AGAIN_.

Let's just say everything that was happening was happening again.

Except for one itty-bitty thing.

They were teasing him because he was betrothed to Princess Pansy of the Water, and everyone knew she was the most annoying princess of the three that lived right now.

"KNOCK IT OFF OR I TELL MOTHER!" Percy screeched from Ron's bedroom door.

"Hey, you inherited being an annoying ass from her! Way to go!" Fred congratulated.

"I heard that mister," Queen Molly warned from the hall,"If you don't be nice, I won't allow you to go to the Honorary ball!"

"But mum, it's for me!" Fred whined.

"No, it's for Ron. The invitation strictly says his name. Not yours," She said.

"Please don't let him go!" Ron pleaded with his mother.

"Sorry Ronald, no can do," Molly said and flicked her wand. The ropes that bound him untangled, and Ron sat bolt upright.

The queen left to attend some special thing, and Percy looked strictly at his siblings,"No horsing around. Got it?"

"Yes Percy,"They replied in a monotone. Percy was the most annoying bastard any of them had the displeasure to meet. Or be related to, for that matter.

"So," Ginny said and adjusted her tiara. "Ronny and Pansy sittin' in a tree, S-N-O-G-G-I-N-G!"

_"Here we go again,"_ Ron thought.

**In the Water Kingdom...**

Pansy was walking in the underwater halls, her gills pulsing, her maids following behind.

Pansy was wearing her black dress and pearls, a lacy veil covering her face.

Lord Jakson had died, and he was Pansy's uncle. It was a family-only funeral, despite the fact that several of the passer-by bowed heads.

Pansy's fins shivered, her webbed hands adorned in jewelry.

Pansy's mother, Queen Rose, came over to her daughter and stroked Pansy's black hair.

"There there seashell, it'll be alright," She said, but her tears still fell. Lord Jakson was Pansy's father's brother, but Rose was still close to him nevertheless.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of the royal family, the funeral for Lord Jakson Parkinson is about to begin. Please take your seats.

Rose and Pansy swam over to where Andew, Pansy's father stood.

"It'll be okay," Rose told her husband as they sat down, front-row.

"I'm gonna miss him," Andew said.

_"Me too dad, me too," _Pansy thought to herself as she twisted her jewels.

_ But every song's like:_

_Gold teeth_

_Grey Goose_

_Tripping in the bathroom_

_Bloodstains_

_Ball gowns_

_Trashing the hotel room_

(Royals (c) Lorde)


	3. Light and Air

**They Say, "Long Live the King!" Chapter 3**

**I DON'T OWN. THERE. CUE FANFIC.**

**In the Light Kingdom...**

Harry Potter was sick of it. His parents were dead, so his uncle and aunt were ruling, and his cousin Dudley thought he was prince. They were just Lords and a Lady who just happen to be ruling for the time being. Soon Harry would be seventeen, and he would have the throne. Two more years. Two more. Two.

"Prince Harry, Lord Vernon, Lady Petunia, Lord Dudley. I have just received a invitation from the Dark and Earth kingdoms, regarding a ball," The messenger said.

Harry remembered the meeting of the queens and kings. Harry was forced to attend, being the highest of the family. They were holding a ball for the newly betrothed Princess Hermione and Prince Draco, as well as Princess Pansy and Prince Ron.

"Give me it!" Vernon commanded, holding out a pudgy hand.

The messenger, frightened, ran over to Vernon, and passed him the invitation.

"Scram!" Dudley commanded, peering over his father's shoulder to see the invitation.

Harry didn't bother get up. He had watched as Queen Margret of the Earth whipped them up out of thin air, and it was all biodegradable. Typical.

The messenger ran out of the room, shutting the door behind him quickly. Harry could picture the poor man running all the way to the kitchens for wine.

"What does it say?" Petunia asked, spooning more soup.

_"Dear Lord Vernon, Lady Petunia, and Lord Dudley,"_ Vernon read,_"You have been cordially invited to the celebratory ball in honor of Princess Hermione Jean Granger and Prince Draco Lucius Abraxas Narcissius Malfoy," _Vernon stopped for a second,"Man the Dark kingdom is frivolous, but anyway, _betrothal. Also we are celebrating Princess Pansy Petal Parkinson and Prince Ronald Billius Weasley. We are also going to celebrate Prince Harry James Potter," _The entire family glared at Harry,_" and Prince Blaise Tanner Zabini. Please report to the grand ballroom promptly at 9:00 sharp, wearing your finest clothes._

_Sincerely,_

_The Royals of Wizarding Europe_

It was signed in the Wizarding Kingdoms Seal, and was crisp and smooth. But a second paper behind the invitation slipped from Vernon's grasp, and it fell to the floor. Vernon simply used magic to regenerate it upwards to him.

"_Lazy bum! One day he'll have to be a muggle,"_ Harry thought,_"And actually MOVE. How horrifying."_

Harry smiled to himself.

"Ah, this regards when Princey Perfect over here needs to go, let's see, Dudley, how about you read this?" Vernon said and passed Dudley the other letter.

Dudley cleared his throat and read,_"Lords and Lady Dursley, you will be in charge of taking your son, Prince Harry, to The Kingdom of Earth. Escorts will be waiting at the front steps and will take you to the meeting room, where the young Princes and Princess will meet. Lord Dudley can meet them if he wishes, but chances are they will ignore him. Please have Prince Harry here by tomorrow at 8:00 a.m. No lateness is allowed._

_Sincerely,_

_The Royals of Wizarding Britain._

Again, the letter was signed with the seal.

"Oh, we are not going," Vernon said.

"I say we are," Harry challenged.

"You can't do that!" Vernon yelled.

"Actually, I can," Harry said,"Being the Prince."

**In the Air Kingdom...**

Prince Blaise was dining with his mother in the royal dining hall.

"Your Majesties!" A messenger called,"The Royals need you there tomorrow 8:00 a.m. No lateness permitted. Have a pleasant evening." The Messenger bowed and left.

Queen Elizabeth (how popular is this name in England for queens? I mean seriously) stood up and moved to her son. She took his hand and said, "I know you aren't happy that you didn't get a princess betrothed to you, but this is still about you. I swear I'll find you a girl."

Blaise smiled at his mother,"You shouldn't need to worry, I swear."

Elizabeth grinned with pride. She was happy if her son was happy.

Blaise and his mother returned to eating.

"Are you still friends with Prince Draco?" She asked her son.

"Yes, but not as we were. I guess it's because we now have kingdoms to learn how to run and marriages to fulfill," Blaise replied,"And we live up here, and he lives in a valley.

The Air Kingdom was set in the clouds, high above the ground. It was held aloft by several thick titanium pillars, and they lived on one platform. The palace was tall and skinny like everything else, to give people room and still have enough space to move around.

The stained glass windows sent in bright, colorful shafts of light.

Blaise never wanted to leave his beautiful home.

****_We don't care, we're driving Cadillacs in our dreams_

Review. Now. All of you who bothered to read this far. Me need feedback on this.


	4. First official chapter?

**They Say,"Long Live the King!" Chapter Four**

**I guess this is the first OFFICAL chapter. Meh.**

**Crappy Disclaimer is Crappy. I love you all for bothering to click and read this FanFiction. Kudos to you. This is a Dramione/Ronsy/Possibly Blarry. Have fun reading! Mainly Dramione.**

**Draco's POV...**

Draco started to get a crick in his neck from keeping his head tilted back as his mother adjusted his tie.

"There," She said, and Draco put down his head to normal hight. She took his silver crown and held it for several seconds. She moved her hands over the silver and onyx. "I've waited many years for you to be courted." She said and put his crown on him.

Before they left, Draco whispered to her,"What if she's not what I expected? What if she's unfit?"

"It'll be fine," Narcissa cooed as Lucius pulled her into the carriage. He heaved himself inside and sat beside his father.

Inside the carriage was full of velvet. It covered the walls and doors. The velvet was a dark reddish color, and the small lamp that hung from the ceiling made it even darker, because it gave off so little light. The doors didn't have any windows at all, because they were frowned upon in the Dark Kingdom. People had them. But mostly they were avoided.

Draco opened his book and pulled out the mark. He was nearly three-fourths done, and the book was quite large. He had saved the rest of it for the ride and if anything was left when they got there, he would read it while he waited.

The carriage started to move, the clip-clop-clip-clop of the pegasi's hooves from outside sped up. The crowd cheered as they went by, and they called out things like,"Have Fun!" "Tell us how it was!" "Long Live the King!" "Long Live the Queen!" "Long Live the Prince!" "Be a good boy now Draco!" Narcissa laughed at that one.

"Listen to your subjects Draco, they actually have common sense," She said.

"And I don't?" Draco asked, looking up at his mother.

She looked regretful. Good. She was taking back her words,"Draco, you do have-"

"Shut up, I don't want to hear it," Draco said. He returned to his book with a huff. Oh shoot! He took his anger out on mother! Draco was upset that he was having to marry a complete stranger, and someone who wasn't even remotely from his kingdom!

Draco assumed if he read it off it would go away. Thats what he always did. He picked up a book and read it. This may have explained his desire for smarter people, because the dumb ones were-well, dumb.

Lucius however, was not approving of his behavior.

"You take that back young man, right now!" He commanded.

Draco looked at his mother and said,"I'm sorry mother. I'm upset right now about what's happening."

"Which part?" Narcissa asked. "If we understood, we could help you with this."

Draco put back his bookmark and set the book to the side. "It's mainly the part about marrying a girl I just don't know. She's not even from our kingdom, and Earth Kingdom traditions are very different from Dark Kingdom traditions. It would be much more different. Wouldn't it be easier to have me marry a girl from our kingdom?" Draco was really hoping they would say that he could marry a girl from their kingdom, because he had his eye on a particular Astoria Greengrass.

"Well, we're going there to meet her, so that really shouldn't be a problem. But if it doesn't work out, we'll call it off and let you marry someone from our kingdom," Narcissa said.

Draco nodded his head, beaming on the inside. He was having a party of his own in there, and then a picture of his wedding popped up. It was him and Astoria exchanging vows. Just like they had planned.

Maybe a half hour later they felt the landing sensation. Draco placed his bookmark back and his parents grabbed hands. Draco knew they had true love, so why couldn't they let him have the love of his life? Why wouldn't they let him pick for himself?

He sighed mentally and cleared the thought of him and Astoria from his head.

This was time for him to know the other princes and princesses.

**Hermione's POV...**

Hermione was waiting with her parents at the front steps. The Dark Kingdom Royals would be here any second, and she would meet the prince. She had scrounged up some books from the Dark Kingdom about him, and it said that he was the nicest prince the kingdom had ever had.

How hard to believe. But once again, this was the Dark Kingdom, their definition of 'nice' was very different.

The carriage pulled up, and Hermione took a long time looking at it. It was a sleek, black carriage, and the Dark Kingdom Symbol, the Hungarian Horntail with the moon behind it, was embellished in silver on the side. Silver tassels covered the side.

Hermione stayed very calm as the door opened and Queen Narcissa and King Lucius got out of the carriage.

Hermione took in their features as they bowed and curtsied to my parents.

Then we turned as a third, smaller figure stepped out to greet us.

Prince Draco Lucius Abraxas Narcissus Malfoy.

What. The. Hell.

He was tall, but not as tall his parents. Well, not King Lucius, maybe Queen Narcissa. He had blue-grey eyes, a combination of both of his parents. His skin was pale like everyone else in Dark Kingdom, and he had white-blond hair that shone in the sun. He seemed a little scrawny, but here's hoping for Hermione that wasn't true.

But there was something else in his eyes, sadness.

_"Does he have another girl he loves back home?"_ Hermione wondered to herself.

The Kings shook hands, and Hermione's father, King Trevor, shook Draco's hand and said,"It's good to meet you son."

Draco only pulled off a weak smile.

They led him to the meeting room, and was it just chance that Draco and Hermione were sitting next to each other?

Hermione folded her hands over the hazel skirt of her dress. She looked at her brown sleeves. She wanted to not even see the Dark Prince.

And it was apparent he did want to do the same. He was reading quietly. Hermione wondered if he ever spoke. Well, that would be stupid, because he had given speeches before.

The other royals came in, and the young lord of the Light Kingdom sat on the other side and said,"Hello Princess Hermione!"

He held out a hand and Hermione took it. He pressed it to his lips and Hermione took back her hand.

"Alright, time to begin! I, for one, am excited about the betrothals. Two in a week, oh my!" Queen Molly said.

"I agree," Hermione's mother said.

Hermione felt a small tingle at her back. She looked to Lord Dudley, whom was caressing her back. "Can't you stop?" She asked him.

"No. Hey Darkie Prince," Dudley called over to Draco, who was reading still. He looked up as he shut his book. "Going to get angry that I'm touching your prize? Eh? Eh?" Dudley challenged.

Draco lifted a hand, and some dark smoke appeared. It swirled around Dudley's feet, and finally it snagged his foot. The smoke lifted Dudley up-side down, and the younger royals found this amusing. Hermione couldn't stop herself from smiling. She looked to Draco, who was smirking contemptuously.

She turned back to the scene at hand, and Draco was making Dudley be a marionette. He eventually put Dudley down, not too carefully, and finally burst out in laughter himself. His voice wasn't like a cackle, actually. It was a rich, light laugh, but there was an element that was gone. Oh yea, the happiness.

He stopped and Lord Vernon yelled out, "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SON! HE DIDN'T DESERVE THAT! MAYBE YOU SHOULD LEARN THE WORD, 'RESPECT!'"

Prince Draco didn't seem intimidated at all. He got up, got right in Vernon's face, and said,"Do you think I give a damn?"

Vernon grabbed Draco's neck and started to choke him.

But Draco said,"May the Lo-ord hav-ve revenge upon the ma-an who d-dares to k-kill on-ne of young age."

Vernon let go, and Draco rubbed his neck, hacking. Once it died down, Draco conjured up more of the black smoke and made and illusion of Vernon being hanged. "If," He spat,"You try that again, that _will_ happen. Got it?"

Vernon nodded, eyes wide with fright. He must've heard the tales of what the Dark Prince could do, and hanging was probably the nicest.

Draco's cloak swished around him as he returned to his seat.

Hermione could've sworn that King Lucius winked to his son.

Later, when the young royals were controversing **(according to autocorrect, I** **have this wrong. T_T) **they spoke about what happened.

"Why did you do it?" Prince Ron asked.

"It's called 'defending what's mine'," Draco commented.

"I didn't ask to be betrothed to you!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Well we're in the same boat then, because I didn't either!" Draco yelled.

A silence amongst them ensued. That is, until Prince Blaise said,"Guys, none of us asked for this. So we are all in one boat, traveling the river of life."

"Why do people not from the water kingdom use water to compare things? I don't get it," Princess Pansy said.

Prince Harry shrugged,"We just do."

Draco bent down to Hermione and whispered,"Meet me at the front of the palace tonight. Don't wear anything you wouldn't want getting dirty."

Hermione nodded, and wondered,_"Whats he doing?"_

****_But everybody's like:  
Crystal  
Maybach  
Diamonds on your timepiece  
Jet planes  
Islands  
Tigers on a gold leash_

(Royals (c) Lorde)

Review. Now. No exceptions. I mean that in the nicest way possible.


	5. Night Flights and Old Lovers

**They Say,"Long Live the King!" Chapter 5**

**FIVE REVIEWS. NEW RECORD. OMG SO HAPPAH! ^u^! Disclaim-I will never own Harry Potter. :( **

**CONTEST! If anyone reading this is on DeviantART, and you would like to make the cover (because god forbid I suck at covers), I am AirSlytherin1. Please, after you made and posted it, link it to me in my comments. If I have multiple, I will pick. You have until I post the next chapter (unless I say so). Good Luck! -TUP**

**Hermione's POV...(for possibly the whole chapter) **

At about 9:00 that evening, Hermione ran to her bedroom. She tore off her fancy smanchy dress, and pulled on a simple blue dress. It wasn't her favorite, and it was light. She found a brown cloak and fastened it on.

She walked outside to the front of the palace and saw Prince Draco, who was leaning against a broomstick. It was a newer model, and it looked very well-cared for. Draco wore all black like earlier, and Hermione wondered if he changed.

"Oh, hey," He said. "Follow me."

Hermione started to walk right beside him, but kept her head down. "So, what are we doing?" She asked, not too casually.

"Having a first date. Tradition in the Dark Kingdom calls for the male to fly a female. I hope you feel okay with being up, seeing how your always on the ground," Draco said. His voice wasn't stone-cold like it was earlier. It seemed to have had melted, so to speak. His voice was light, and he sounded much happier.

"Oh, I'll have to warn you then," Hermione said,"Tradition here calls for sleeping in the girls bed after the date."

Draco looked down at her, grey eyes wide,"That is one of the stupidest things I have ever heard."

"What do you think I think?" Hermione asked.

"That I'm awesome, and that you don't ever want me to leave," Draco said sarcastically.

"I didn't ask to know you," Hermione reminded.

"I know, I know, I'm actually trying not to fall in love with you," Draco stated matter-of-factly.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"I have a girl back in the Dark Kingdom I love, and my parents promised me that if you and I didn't fall in love, I could have her hand in marriage," He said, his voice sad again.

"Doesn't mean we can't be friends,"Hermione shrugged.

"True," Draco said,"Very true. We're here."

Draco swung his leg over the broom and said,"Get on."

Hermione swung on and grabbed hold of him. "Is this SAAFFFFFFFEEEEEEEE?"

Hermione's voice was lost to the wind as Draco kicked off. She buried her face in his chest, and squeezed her eyes shut. They stopped in the air and Draco turned around. "Oh, are you okay?" He asked. Hermione was determinedly not trying to look down or open her eyes.

"Look, it isn't scary," Draco cooed, and Hermione opened her eyes. Her kingdom below her sparkled with life. Fires inside and outside of homes were lit, and they looked like the ground was also the sky. Draco started moving the broom again, and soon they were in Dark Kingdom terf.

It was, well, Dark. But it still had its own beauty to it. Draco swung by the Dark Palace and pointed to the tallest tower. "Thats my room," He said.

Hermione looked at the spire, still holding tightly to it's resident.

"So, do you have any hobbies?" He asked, circling over a house. His eyes looked sad.

"Sewing, reading, learning. Hey, not meaning to intrude, but is that house," She pointed to the house they were circling over,"The home of that girl you like?"

"Yea," Draco said, stopping the circle. He went higher,"I'm gonna show you something."

Hermione watched, holding tightly as they broke the cloud layer. She was holding her eyes shut, until Draco said,"C'mon, you have to see this."

Hermione opened her eyes slowly and then gasped. "Wow..." She whispered, leaning her head against his chest. There were stars up here, and several streaks fell.

"It's beautiful," She said, for lack of a better term when her mind was so brain-dead by it.

"I sometimes come up here. Not often, but occasionally," Draco said, calming his hurt heart.

Hermione's brain snapped back on. "I see."

They did a backflip, a loop, and then landed right where they started.

"Can you not do the crazy tricks next time, Mr. Dark Prince in the Black Cloak?" Hermione asked annoyed.

Draco smiled,"Of course." But inside he was smirking and thinking,_"I FOUND A WAY TO TICK HER OFF! I FOUND A WAY TO TICK HER OFF!" _

Hermione led Draco to her bedroom. Draco looked around, looking at the small quaint room.

Hermione curled up in the bed, falling fast asleep.

**Draco's P.O.V.**

Draco was opening the window. Fortunately Hermione's bedroom was on the first floor. He crawled, careful not to hit his head. Once he was outside, he shut the window carefully, not wanting to wake up the princess.

He picked up his broomstick and ran. He needed to get back to Astoria, to tell her the plan, to tell her it was alright. That he was safe. He needed to know she was safe.

A terrible plague was spreading around Dark Kingdom, for that matter.

He flew back down to her house, and climbed up on the balcony. He gave the special knock, three sharp raps, and then two not-so-sharp ones. The door opened and Astoria stood on the other side. He wrapped his arms around her automatically, whispering in her ear,"I'm so glad your okay."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered back,"I'm ecstatic that your okay." She pushed away, and their eyes met. Her green eyes were bright with joy, and Draco's silver eyes were lighting up. "But," She said, turning a little sad,"My entire family, except for me has come down with the plague."

Draco's eyes widened,"Really?"

"Really," She said, hugging him again.

His chin rested on top of her head. "Hey, it'll be alright."

She started to cry,"I just can't do it anymore Draco, I just can't."

"Hey," He said, lifting her chin so her eyes could meet with his,"You can do it. You just have to hang in there. I'll come back after the ball and help you, I swear."

"But what about Princess Hermione?" Astoria asked, her voice fading.

"To hell with her," he said. "I don't love her at all."

Astoria smiled and hugged Draco tighter. "I love you."

"I love you more," He said.

Her eyes brimmed with tears, and they kissed. Their love was true, so WHY did his parents make him marry a stuck-up smart as chick?

"I gotta go," He said giving her a quick peck on the cheek,"But I swear I'll be back."

They both turned their separate directions and left.

Draco climbed back into Hermione's room, and climbed into bed beside her. He faced away from her, not wanting to see the woman who ripped his grasp of his true love away from him.

_We don't care, we aren't caught up in your love affair_

**Review! Participate in the contest! Someone please offer to beta read! **


	6. Remember that old lover? She's dead

**They say,"Long Live the King!" Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer. You all know it. Compition is still on. Still need beta reader. Bye!**

**Draco's P.O.V.**

Draco was eating quietly, zoning out everyone else. That is, until, a messenger burst into the dining hall and announced,"King Lucius! Queen Narcissa! I carry news from the kingdom!"

"What is it? Is it the plague?" Queen Narcissa asked.

"Yes. The entire Yaxley, Umbridge, and Karkaroff families have caught it, and then there was the poor Greengrass', and the unfortunately there is that the entire family except for Astoria had been under it, but, as expected, Astoria caught it and then, unexpectedly, died," The messenger said.

"Wait," Draco said, looking up, "WHAT happened?"

"Astoria caught the plague and died, why do you ask your majesty?"

"No reason," Draco said second-handedly.

"Astoria had left you this in her will, and one letter, which was presumably written before she had deceased. We quarantined them both before sending me to give them to you, remembering how you hate it when we don't give you the actual one," The messenger said, handing him a locket and a scroll.

Draco opened the the scroll, which read,

_Dear Dragon,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't get back in time. I wish I wasn't dying, I wish my family wasn't dying, and I wish you weren't marrying a girl you didn't know. Just know I love you, know and for all of eternity. Well, I guess that's what I get for not listening to you. And if you were wondering, if you did ever ask me to marry you, I would've said yes. Please understand. I'm sorry we didn't work out._

_Always your friend,_

_Story_

Draco, ignoring the fact that several people were in the room, pressed the letter to his chest, tears falling down his face.

"Who was Astoria?" Ron asked.

"She was the girl I loved," Draco said, standing up and running to his bedroom.

He slung on the locket, and pulled out another piece of parchment and wrote,

_Story,_

_Don't be sorry about anything. Nothing was your fault. Don't regret not listening to me, because I regret ever talking to you like that. Just please, please, PLEASE, know that no matter what happens, I love you, and I'll cherish you for the rest of my days. Don't be upset that your dead. I wouldn't. I would go head first, and you know that better than my own parents. Mainly, because you've seen it firsthand..._

_Don't regret losing me. I'll find some way for us to be together, I swear._

_Love,_

_Dragon_

Draco dipped his quill in the ink bottle and drew out a picture of him and her. Instead, they were looking at each other lovingly, and it was a picture of what he thought their wedding day would've looked like.

He put the quill away and left the letter to dry on his desk, and took a well-deserved nap.

**Hermione's P.O.V.**

Narcissa was still stunned. "He was in love..."

"Hey, it's okay Narcissa," Queen Elizabeth said.

"I'll go check on him," Hermione offered, and then walked to his room. He was asleep on his bed, and his cloak was spread every which way. He was seeming to have a bad dream, seeing how he was thrashing.

Hermione decided to look at the letter he had written, and then wake him up. To make him pay for what he did last night. She knew he had snuck out. To probably see the poor dead girl one last time.

"He probably killed her," Hermione whispered out loud, loud enough for it to be heard.

She read the letter. It seemed like he really loved her.

"Scam artist, you probably don't even mean this!" She whispered again.

"Astoria! Please! Please come back! _Please!_" He was begging in his dream.

He thrashed again. And screamed. He was loud.

Hermione sighed, put on a fake,"Hey, it's gonna be okay" face, and shook him.

"Draco!" She said, "Draco!"

He woke with a jolt, panting.

"I just had an awful dream," He groaned, running a hand through his hair and falling back onto the bed.

"Everyone within a ten-mile radius would know that," she joked.

Draco gave a small 'tsch!' and said,"Goddamn I am so sorry!"

Hermione hugged him and said,"It's okay, no one really cares I bet."

She took the advantage of smirking while he wasn't able to see his face.

_And we'll never be royals (royals)  
It don't run in our blood  
That kind of lux just ain't for us, we crave a different kind of buzz  
Let me be your ruler (ruler)  
You can call me queen bee  
And baby I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule, I'll rule  
Let me live that fantasy_

**Okay, change of plans, maybe this will be a Drastoria. I'll tell you in the next chapter. I think I'll just go completely canon.**


	7. To the Dead, to Love, to Life!

**They Say, "Long Live the King!" Chapter 7**

**ALRIGHT, I'M GOING TO GO COMPLETELY CANON. The contest is still on, and this is my pathetic excuse for a disclaimer because I make no money off of this. Wish I could, but I can't.**

**Draco's P.O.V.**

Once Hermione had left him be, Draco smirked and placed a silencing charm on the door. "Oh, you naughty little bitch, you shouldn't be looking at my things."

Draco had entirely faked the entire performance, and he was quite proud of himself. She thought it was real!

Draco laughed in spite of himself, his laughter light and bouncy. "That was probably my best trick ever!" He congratulated himself.

He swirled around some dark smoke and let it be. He made several illusions of some people dying, and several more with the plague. He whisked away the smoke, and it gracefully distorted and swirled into a circle, and when it got to the center, it was gone.

He lay flat on his back, and then activated a special power of his.

He visited the dead.

His spirit glowed and walked around the underworld. Hades, The Lord of the Underworld, welcomed him. "So, why did you drop in?"

"I'm looking for the soul of Astoria Greengrass," Draco said,"She's a plague victim."

"Aww, poor thing," Hades said and gestured him to come with him to the files,"How did ya know her?"

"She was my-my-girlfriend I guess," Draco said, tearing up a tad bit.

"Oh, death of a lover. Those are always the worst, mainly because someone else kills themselves. Please don't tell me your going to try that," Hades said, wide-eyed.

"No," Draco blurted.

Hades shrugged and went back to the files. He got a confused look after a while and tried again. "You said she was a plague victim, right?"

Draco put on his confused face,"Yea, I did. Why?"

"She's not in our files," Hades said, showing Draco.

**Harry's P.O.V. (C'mon people, you have to have the chosen one!) (WARNING, EXPLICIT SCENES MAY FOLLOW, AND I AM NOT KIDDING)**

Harry was kissing Blaise in a deserted corridor. **(FINE, THIS IS THE ONE THING THAT IS NOT CANON. I WANT TO KEEP THE SLASH.)**

"Oh, Harry!" Blaise cried, moaning as Harry shoved him against the wall, kissing and sucking his neck.

Harry felt one of Blaise's cold hands slide up his undershirt and press. "Blaise...Oh..._More_..."

The boys went at each other again, kissing and moaning and pushing and pulling.

Blaise wrapped a long leg around Harry's waist. He pressed his crotch against Harry's, and rubbed it against Harry's.

Harry moaned, Blaise was so hard. He wanted so bad to pull this boy into the bed, strip him, and feel his cock in his mouth.

Blaise successfully pushed Harry off and whispered,"That was fun, but we don't want to orgasm in the middle of the hall. See you in your room tonight, babe." Blaise moved away from under Harry, and walked away, smirking back at Harry, his light blue cloak swishing.

Harry blew him a kiss and walked in the opposite direction.

**Astoria's P.O.V. (She's still alive! ^u^)**

"DRACO! HELP! DRACO!" Astoria screamed, rattling the bars. It was just two days ago the men came and made a dead version of herself, and then made her write a letter to Draco to tell him she was upset she was dead.

It made her sick.

She wasn't the only one here. The men had stolen young girls from all the kingdoms and sold them off.

Her short dress and tight corset made her sick, and she could imagine Draco's face if he saw her. It was full of disgust. Complete and utter disgust.

She was the only one in her dungeon, because they claimed she was apart of a more serious plan, one that required her alive.

"Dinner lovely," Wormtail said, and passed a bowl of soup under her door.

Astoria grabbed it snappily, and said,"You better hope this is good, or I'll scream for Prince Draco again."

"He'll never hear you, and he doesn't think your alive," He said, "He is going to marry the Earth Princess, and he's going to like it."

Astoria took a bite, and deemed it okay, but still yelled out,"DRACO! HELP! PLEASE! DRACO! I LOVE YOU!"

Wormtail smirked to himself and walked back to Lord Voldemort, and said,"Boss, we might want to change the plan a bit."

_My friends and I we've cracked the code  
We count our dollars on the train to the party  
And everyone who knows us knows  
That we're fine with this, we didn't come from money_

**Authors note: This is gonna get good, I swear. I just gotta cram this in *looks at how many stanzas Royals has* 15 chapters.**


	8. Crazy Day

**I'm so stupid I'm not even going to put the title and chapter. Anywho, I don't own Harry Potter, bla bla, I'm gonna handle the cover, and this chapter is for a friend of mine on DeviantART, Chibi-Moony-Chan! She requested a HarryxBlaise scene, so if you don't like, don't bother reading. **

**Lucius' P.O.V. **

Lucius walked down to Astoria's cell with Wormtail and Lord Voldemort.

"I see why your son fell head-over-heels in love with her," Voldemort commented to Lucius.

"So sad that by the end of the plan he'll be dead," Wormtail said.

"Well, only a few can live forever, and a few more have to be sacrificed for it," Lucius said, his eyes glowing down at Astoria.

She gasped and moved backwards,"Please, please don't kill him, please!"

"Aww, you sound like him when he has a nightmare about you. They have been prominent these past few days," Lucius whispered.

"Such beauty, such sophistication, such...cowardice," Voldemort hissed.

Astoria cried,"NO! YOU CAN'T DO THIS! YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!"

"Oh," Lucius said, as if just remembering something,"I already did."

Astoria's ears rung with the three men's laughter, mocking her love for the prince, mocking her screams.

**Blaise's P.O.V.**

Blaise was screaming loudly.

"OH! HARRY!"

"Mmmm..."

The room was stuffy and hot for both of them, and pain turned into pleasure as both of them went at eachother, in the nude may I add. People, this is rated T for a reason!

As the pillows and blankets and the boys sweat went everywhere, the bed was creaking and Harry was moaning.

Blaise latched his lips to Harry's and his hands roamed Harry's body.

Harry kissed back passionately, and then moved his hand down to massage Blaise's balls.

"Oh Blaise," Harry moaned.

"Keep going Harry," Blaise replied, bucking his hips with Harry's.

And of corse, Sirius and Draco had to hear this, and had to intrude.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Draco screamed, grabbing the doorframe. Of corse it didn't exactly work, and Draco nearly fell, if it wasn't for Sirius catching him.

Sirius hoisted up his second cousin and patted him on the back. "Okay?"

"Okay," Draco said and they both went inside.

"Please do not tell me Harry that you have been engaging sexual intercorse with another man!" Sirius exclaimed, facepalming.

"Hehe," Harry blushed.

"OH MY WORD!" Sirius exclaimed. "JUST GET YOUR DAMN CLOTHES BACK ON AND GET OUT OF HERE!"

Draco however, was ranting at Blaise.

"You could possibly have any girl anywhere, but you pick a man? I am ashamed of you buddy! Any other dark secrets you might want to tell me mister?" Draco questioned.

"Um, I may have kissed Astoria?" Blaise smiled weakly.

Draco grabbed both of Blaise's shoulders and screeched,"You do know I'm ashamed to know you?!" And promptly slapped him.

Blaise concluded this might have been the end of a relationship.

**Pansy's P.O.V. **

Unlike the others, Ron and Pansy got along well and were betrothed.

Jokes and funnies and little things that made them both giggle.

"Oh, come on Pansy, one little kiss?" Ron asked.

"No," Pansy said, maybe a little harshly.

But Ron kissed her anyway.

"Ron," Pansy said, through the awkward tangle of lips,"We're gonna get caught."

"Nah," Ron said, and led his doll to the lake. She let a few drops splash in his face as punishment, but nothing really bad.

Ron gave her a lopsided smirk, and-meh, you know the rest.

**Hi, Astoria here for a quick second, COULD I PLEASE KNOW WHAT THE PLAN IS? **

**Me: NOT EVEN VOLDEMORT KNOWS THE PLAN MUHAHAHAHA!**


End file.
